Detective and Murderer
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: Jongin seorang pembunuh. Dan Kyungsoo seorang detektif. Jongin telah membunuh Kyungsoo dengan cintanya. Dan Kyungsoo telah memecahkan teka-teki rumit hati beku milik Jongin. Kasus sempurna terungkap oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu itu. Akankah Kyungsoo tega menjebloskan Jongin dalam tahanan? Atau membiarkannya pergi? Dan akankah Jongin tega membunuh Kyungsoo? atau menyerah? [M for safe]


Mungkin tidak jika gadis berperawakan mungil dengan wajah manis nan imut yang terlihat polos ini adalah seorang detektif swasta? Apa katamu? Tidak mungkin? Hum –itu mungkin saja, karena gadis yang baru berusia 21 tahun ini adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Hari ini ia berkunjung ke kantor polis pusat –entah sudah berapa kali ia kesana. Mantel warna coklat pucatnya benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Namun tidak dengan matanya, mata bulat itu selalu terlihat sekalipun ia memakai topi yang dikebawahkan.

"Pagi Nona Do" beberapa personil polisi menyapa ramah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menanggapi polisi-polisi itu.

"Pagi juga"

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju ruang dimana inspektur berada. Dan disinilah dia, didepan pintu kayu berwarna coklat. _Cklek_! Kyungsoo langsung saja membuka pintu itu. "Ini aku, Do Kyungsoo" dengan pelahan ia menghampiri sang inspektur yang duduk membelakanginya. Sekarang jaraknya hanya sebuah meja kayu yang banyak berisi berkas kejahatan.

"Nona Do" inspektur itu membalik posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearah Kyungsoo. "Saya mohon kerjasama Anda untuk mengupas kasus pembunuh berskala international ini" ujar sang inspektur.

"Hum, menurut yang saya dengar dan baca –pembunuh ini bersembunyi dengan menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Sementara ini, mereka menyamar menjadi mahasiswa disebuah universitas di Seoul ini" Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak. "Saya akan mencoba bekerjasama dengan Anda" ujarnya kemudian.

"Saya sudah menemukan di universitas mana mereka berada. Hanya belum tahu mejadi siapa mereka itu. Jadi, saya memikirkan untuk mendaftarkan Anda di universitas tersebut. Dengan begitu Anda akan merasa mudah untuk menyelidiki sindikat itu" tutur sang inspektur.

"Aku mengerti dan aku setuju" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun, apa identitas saya sebagai detektif tidak akan terungkap?" tanyanya.

"Tidak akan. Karena Anda bekerja sama dengan kepolisia Negara, maka –indentitas Anda rahasia Negara" tutur sang inspektur. Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Baiklah"

* * *

**Detective and Murderer**

**Originally made by Namikaze Han**

**Rated M**

**With genres; Crime and Romance**

**Main cast; Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**And others cast**

* * *

Percayakah kalian bahwa pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini seorang pembunuh? Ya, pembunuh yang selalu bermain dengan pistol atau benda tajam macam _katana_, _samurai_, _pedang_, _pisau_, dan lain-lain. Tapi memang begitulah seorang Kim Jongin.

Susah juga baginya untuk menjadi mafia, yang benar saja –umurnya baru 20! Harusnya ia menjadi mahasiswa biasa. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia seorang pembunuh bayaran berskala internasional.

"Jong" seseorang dengan suara_ baritone_ memanggil Jongin.

"Hn?" Jongin hanya menanggapi denan gumaman pelan.

"Akan ada yang mengawasi kita" ujar orang tadi dengan tenangnya. Ah tidak, ia gelisah sebenarnya.

"Tenang Hun, dengan cepat kita akan membunuhnya" Jongin menyeringai dibalik kursinya yang membelakangi orang tadi –Sehun- yang juga kawan seperjuangannya.

"Aku hanya terlalu gelisah" sahut Sehun. Dirinya memang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku yang akan membunuh _orang itu_ –bagaimana pun caranya" Jongin memutar-mutar pistol jenis _Glock_-_17_ kesayangannya yang diterima saat umurnya 12 tahun. "Akan aku pastikan ia mati"

* * *

**Summary:**

_Jongin seorang pembunuh. Dan Kyungsoo seorang detektif._

_Jongin telah membunuh Kyungsoo dengan cintanya. Dan Kyungsoo telah memecahkan teka-teki rumit hati beku milik Jongin._

_Kasus sempurna terungkap oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu itu._

_Akankah Kyungsoo tega menjebloskan Jongin dalam tahanan? Atau membiarkannya pergi?_

_Dan akankah Jongin tega membunuh Kyungsoo? atau menyerah?_

~Just a KaiSoo fanfiction~

* * *

Ini hari pertama gadis bermata bulat itu kembalike universitas. Ya, kembali –karena dirinya telah menyelesaikan S1. Selama masa sekolah –ia banyak mendapat lompat kelas. Karena terlalu pintar.

Saat menyusuri lorong-lorong universitas, gadis itu terus saja ditatap beribu pasang mata dari atas sampai bawah. Mungkin karena penampilannya –atau karena tubuhnya atau wjahnya? Entahlah, karena gadis itu merasa dirinya sudah berdandan layaknya mahasiswi –bukan detektif.

Kyungsoo –gadis itu- mendudukkan diri ditempat yag disediakan. Ia mengecek ponselnya, tertera sebuah pesan singkat dari inspektur disana.

**From: Inspektur WuFan**

_**Nona Do, saya akan mengirim Kim Joonmyeon untuk mengantar-jemput Anda. Supaya Anda terlihat mempunyai kekasih dan menghidari ada yang mendekati Anda. Dan ini juga termasuk dalam perlindungan identitas Anda.**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Jadi, nanti ia akan dijemput polisi bertubuh pendek itu? Ya, menurutnya inspektur WuFan sangat pintar memilih orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

**To: Inspektur WuFan**

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida Inspektur. Saya sangat mengerti akan hal ini. Dan Anda benar-benar memilih orang yang terlihat muda.**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

"Hwaiting Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo baru sajamenyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan seorang gadis menepuk bahunya.

"Hey kau! Murid baru ya?" sapanya dengan ramah. Kyungsoo pikir, gadis dihadapannya tipikal ramah dan mudah bergaul, dan sedikit cerewet.

"Ne" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Baru hari ini aku masuk" sambung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Jangan panggil aku _bacon_ ne! Salam kenal –ah siapa namamu?" gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ya, namanya Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. "Salam kenal, Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Kyungsoo-ssi, wajahmu mirip seseorang" _jangan bilang kau mengenali wajahku_. "Mirip detektif yang sering muncul di tv" _habislah aku_. "Ya! Kau mirip –hum siapa namanya? Ah! D.O!" _tuh kan, semoga aku masih dapat berbohong_.

"Mungkin memang mirip. Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu, dan padakenyataannya –tiap manusia memang memiliki kembaran secara tidak langsung" tutur Kyungsoo. baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

Benar –Joonmyeon menjemputnya. "Kyungie!" Kyungsoo menyerngit mendengar panggilan dari Joonmyeon. Biasanya, orang itu hanya memanggilnya _Nona Do_ atau _Kyungsoo-ssi_.

Oh –Kyungsoo lupa perihal _kekasih palsu_. "Oppa~ sudah lama menunggu?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada manja dan bergelayut pada lengan Joonmyeon. _Ini menggelikan_.

"Ani, ayo masuk Chagiya" Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Menggelikan" gumam Kyungsoo didalam mobil. "Ingatkan saya bahwa hal tadi hanya acting" ujarnya.

"Sejujurnya, jika bukan karena kerjasama –mungkin saya tidak akan melakukannya" balas Joonmyeon lalu melajukan mobil perlahan.

…

"D.O" pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggumam di mejanya. Harusnya iaberad di universitas, tapi ia membolos.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan gadis detektif itu?" tanya kawannya yang berkulit pucat.

"Dia yang menjadi ancaman kita" balas Jongin dengan suara rendah. "Dan dia baru pulang dari universitas –"

"Universitas yang sama dengan kita" sambung kawannya itu. "Jongin, kita dalam bahaya" tambahnya.

"Kita bisa membunuh dia Hun, sekarang" ujar pemuda itu –Jongin-. Sebuah senyuman –atau tepatnya seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Dengan sigap, Jongin dan kawannya yang bernama Sehun itu memakai rompi anti peluru. Lalu membalut tubuh mereka dengan mantel hitam, yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis pistol dan granat.

Mereka memakai topi untuk menutupi wajah –tak luput kacamata hitam. "_Ready_, Sehun?" tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"_As always_" jawab Sehun dengan suara tak kalah rendah.

Dengan begitu mereka keluar dari _sarang _mereka. Berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan Seoul –mereka sudah tahu mobil yang dinaiki _D.O_ berjalan kearah mana.

Tepat sekali, mobil _porche _hitam melintas. Ya, mobil yang akan mereka cegat. Jalanan itu sepi –hari menjelang malam. Dengan tanpa takut, Sehun berdiri ditengah jalan –berniat mencegat mobil.

Mau tak mau mobil terpaksa menghindar, dan menabrak pembatas jalan. "Kalian" pemilik dari mobil itu menggeram. Dia adalah –Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo –atau yang dikenal Jongin dan Sehun dengan D.O- keluar dsr mobil. Iakeluar lengkap dengan mantel coklat pucatnya dan topi untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"D.O" Jongin menyeringai puas melihat mangsa yang sudah didepannya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar –takut- ia tidak bisa berkelahi.

"Kau –Kai" ya, Jongin memang dikenal dengan sebutan Kai. Tidak ada yang tahu perihal nama aslinya.

Bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon? Ia sibuk bergumul dengan Sehun. _Crack_! Besi tajam itu patah saat menghantam dada Sehun. Rompi anti peluru itu berguna.

"Sial" Joonmyeon berdecak kesal. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan pistol dengan jenis _Walther P99_ dengan caliber peluru 9×19 mm dari dalam mantelnya. "Bersiaplah" _bang_! Joonmyeon menarik pelatuk namun Sehun menghindar dengan lincah.

Yang benar saja! Ia menghindar dari peluru berkecepatan 1339 kaki/detik. Itu hebat. "Hanya segitu?" Sehun menyeringai meremehkan.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo berontak dalam dekapan kasar Jongin. "Lepaskan aku! Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" suara Kyungsoo hampir habis tercekik lengan Jongin yang _merangkul_nya dari belakang.

"Ssst diam!" Jongin justru mempererat _rangkulan_nya itu. "D.O –kau ternyata seorang gadis ya" ujar Jongin sambil memainkan moncong _Glock_-_17_ kesayangannya di pipi Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya akan menarik kalau seorang detektif sepertimu masuk berita. Ya, masuk berita karena dibunuh oleh –Kai" suara Jongin dalam dan menyeramkan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Moncong pistol milik Jongin itu berhenti di dahi Kyungsoo. "Apa kalimat terakhirmu?"

"Selamat tinggal –Kai" _grep_! Kyungsoo menotok titik lumpuh pada pangkal telapak tangan Jongin. _Brak_! Dan membanting Jongin yang tadi dibelakangnya. Tubuh Jongin lumayan berat juga. Dan sudah lama ia tidak melakukan _Judo_.

_Crack_! Jongin merasa tulang belakangnya remuk –terlebih rompi anti pelurunya itu keras.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon saling beradu pistol. Beberapa kali Joonmyeon menghindar dari muntahan peluru berkaliber 5,7 mm dari pisto _FN 57_ milik Sehun. Dan beberapa kali pula ia terkena goresan peluru itu –di bahu, lengan, bahkan paha luarnya.

Sehun merasa remuk didalam, beberapa kali peluru dari pistol _Walther P99_ milik Joonmyeon mengenai dada maupun perutnya, dan ada yang menggores lengannya. Ia yakin, tulang rusuknya remuk. _Bang_! Satu tembakan lagi mengenai dadanya, Sehun tersungkur. Sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi.

"Joonmyeon-ssi! Ayo pergi sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan _aman_. Karena Jongin dan Sehun yang sama-sama tersungkur. Joonmyeon mengangguk. Mereka memasuki mobil yang remuk bagian depannya itu dan pergi secepatnya.

"Si –sial!" Jongin mengutuk saat sudah bisa berdiri. "Awas kau D.O dan polisi jelek!" rutuknya kesal.

"Biarkan" Sehun mengusap kasar mulutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. "Masih ada waktu untuk menangkap tikus itu" lanjutnya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Secepatnya –kita musnahkan dua tikus itu" ujar Jongin sambil menyeringai kejam. Sama halnya dengan Sehun.

**End or Next …?**

Huft /elap keringet/ ini fic crime pertama Han lho~ maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan. Terutama di bagian nama pistol sama kalibernya. Han sejujurnya kurang ngerti lho XD btw, ini udah greget atau kurang greget?

Minta kritik dan sarannya ya readers sekalian! Karena Han sangat butuh itu~

_**Mind to review**_** …?**


End file.
